1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a board-to-board connector assembly, and more particularly to a connector assembly having a receptacle and a plug capable of assuring a firm engagement therebetween.
2. The Related Art
In the field of the electronics industry, in order to electrically connect two parallel printed circuit boards (PCBs), it is necessary to provide a surface mount miniature board-to-board connector assembly which is composed of a receptacle with a plurality of first contacts and a plug with a plurality of second contacts. One end of the first and second contacts engages with each other, the other end of the first and second contacts connects to the corresponding printed circuit board respectively.
At present, the trend of the electronic industry is to constantly reduce the sizes of electronic devices. The board-to-board connector assembly used in the miniaturization consumer electronic devices is correspondingly required a tinier size. Moreover, the contacts of the connectors are arranged thicker as possible. In this consequence, it becomes difficult to ensure a firm engagement between the plug and the receptacle of the board-to-board connector assembly. The conventional board-to-board connector assembly realizes a firm engagement between the plug and the receptacle by the cooperation of changing structures of the contacts and disposing locking portions in the receptacle and the plug.
However, the contacts of the conventional board-to-board connector assembly are easy to be yielded or distorted, then the plug and the receptacle can not be firmly engaged with each other, therefore, the electrical connection between the plug and the receptacle is not reliable.